Bloody Sunday
Bloody Sunday was a PC Shuffle that occured on Sunday, February 23rd 2014, the eleventh day of Generation 1 (Pokémon Red). Day 11 saw many major events in the playthrough occur, most notably the capture of Zapdos in the Power Plant and the accidental deaths of twelve Pokemon, for which the day got its notorious nickname. This day of the playthrough was spent mostly in the Kanto Power Plant and the PC. Capture of Zapdos Some time around 10d 07h 44m Red entered battle with Za pdos. Bird Jesus was sent out, although the stream made no attempts to attack Zapdos, and instead made its way into the item menu. After several attempts, players were finally able to select the Master Ball at the 49m 10s mark. Zapdos was caught and nicknamed "AA-j" (Anarchy Jesus, The Archangel of Death). He was immediately sent to the PC due to the party being full. Zapdos was caught under Anarchy mode. Attempt to retrieve Zapdos from PC Approximately one hour after Zapdos' capture, players accessed the Power Plant PC to replace a Pokémon in the party with him. The stream was in Anarchy mode at this time. Players first deposited Air JordanAir the Lapras, followed by Bird Jesus approximately a minute later. At the 08h 22m 05s mark, Zapdos was withdrawn from the PC. The goal of the players was now to fill the last spot in the party, however, due to the mechanics of Anarchy mode, AA-j ended up back in the PC, various Pokémon were deposited and withdrawn, and twelve Pokémon were accidentally murdered, including Cabbage, Dux, and Digrat. This was for a long time the largest single day of deaths in TPP history, not counting the Platinum Game Crash that caused the loss of twice as many Pokémon (23 and 1 egg), as this was due to a game error and not deaths from the PC. Since then, the Anniversary Red playthrough saw a new record of deaths in one day: 15 Pokémon were lost during the Kakuna Wars. The final line-up of the party after Bloody Sunday was Bird Jesus, Dash Bat, Air, the Keeper, Rick Gastly, and ATV. This lineup was notably different from the final one of the team. Dash Bat and the Keeper would both finish the run in the PC and Rick Gastly would be left in the Daycare. Only Bird Jesus, Air, and ATV were in the team and would remain until Blue was beaten; notably, AA-j, the cause for Bloody Sunday, was not withdrawn for a few more hours, and the Fonz, still a Nidorino at that point, was in the PC. Lord Helix would be revived from the Helix Fossil roughly a day or so later. Notable Casualties While three-fourths of the Pokémon lost on Bloody Sunday were Safari Zone Pokémon and hadn't seen much use, three major characters were released: Cabbage, Dux, and Digrat. The loss of Cut Due to the difficulty in teaching a Pokémon an HM in Anarchy mode, DUX and Cabbage were the playthrough's only Pokémon with the Cut ability. Because of their release, players had to reenter Rock Tunnel, which they already had travelled through before in complete darkness. Abby had once known Cut as well, but she was already gone by Day 11. Origin of the name "Bloody Sunday" The origin of the name "Bloody Sunday" can be easily attributed to the great loss of Pokémon occurring on a Sunday, but in reality it likely goes deeper than that. Bloody Sunday is a name for several historical events, notably a demonstration in Northern Ireland in 1972 where the Brittish army ended up killing 14 civilians, that bear that name for a reason; the first known use of 'Bloody Sunday' to refer to the PC Massacre was by Twitch user Gordzinghttps://tpp.chat/search/b1YR4mYc5PZR/?from=2014-02-23T11:19:20.056Z. The phrase "Bloody Sunday" also has assonance in many English dialects. Lore interpretations During Bloody Sunday itself and in its immediate aftermath, many different theories lore-wise formulated about the deadly shuffle. These ranged from AA-j being "Zapdome", another False Prophet, to AA-j being a necessary addition to the party and the loss of many Pokémon, while tragic, was outweighed by the addition of a legendary Pokémon with powerful typing. When Lord Helix was revived from the Helix Fossil a few days after, it was sometimes thought that the Pokémon released on Bloody Sunday were lost in order to allow Helix to be revived. When AA-j began proving his worth and became especially useful against the Elite Four and even delivered the final blow to Blue's Blastoise, Zapdos became increasingly viewed as a good and benevolent force. List of casualties This list is in order and includes the time each Pokémon was released. *A (Venonat), 10d 9h 32m *B-!), Venonat, 10d 11h 52m *AIA, Exeggcute, 10d 12h 1m *AAA, Paras, 10d 12h 5m *VENONAT, 10d 12h 15m *Nidoran♂ (Red), 10d 12h 23m *Cabbage, Gloom, 10d 12h 43m *Dux, Farfetch'd, 10d 13h 13m *Geodude (Red), 10d 13h 13m *H, Nidoran♂, 10d 14h 48m *AAEWWW, Nidoran♂ 10d 14h 50m *Digrat, Raticate, 10d 16h 2m References Category:Generation 1 Category:Gen 1 Events Category:PC Shuffles